Well flow meters (e.g., volumetric and pressure based flow meters) are used in well systems, such as hydrocarbon-bearing wells, to measure flow rate of a fluid in the well system. An in-well flow meter includes a sensor to measure a fluid characteristic of the fluid in the well system. Sometimes, an in-well flow meter is placed on or is part of a well tool on either an outlet end or inlet end of a downhole pumping unit, for example, an electric submersible pump (ESP).